Vivian's Birthday
by Cluekid
Summary: Today is Vivian's Birthday! Unfortunately, nothing is going as planned. Can Vivian still have a happy birthday? One-Shot


Vivian's Birthday

Vivian was very excited. Today was her birthday! She had invited her six best friends, as well as her two sisters. The party was going to be held at her new house in TwilightTown. She lived all by herself. She had made friends with the neighbors, though. Her two sisters had moved, but Vivian didn't know where. All the decorations were set up, and Vivian was ready. She then heard the mailman walk up.

"Oh, thank you!" she said to the mailman. The mailman nodded in response.

Vivian was very surprised. She never got this many letters. She went to open the first one. It was from her friend Goombella.

_Dear Vivian,_

_ Happy birthday! I wish I could come to your party, but I can't. I have a final exam today and I can't miss it. It could make a huge difference in my GPA. _

_ Best of Wishes, _

_ Goombella_

Vivian sighed. Goombella was her best friend. At least her other friends could come, right? She opened the second letter.

_Dear Vivian,_

_ I want to start by wishing you a happy birthday! I would love to come to your party. Unfortunately, I have a debate today. I am one of the final candidates to be Mayor of Petalburg! I hope you understand. _

_ Your Friend,_

_ Koops_

Vivian frowned. She did understand, but she wished that Koops could come. He would make a great mayor, though. She opened the third letter, which was from Flurrie.

_Dearest Vivian,_

_ Happy birthday, my dear! I don't know how old you are, but you don't look a day over twenty-one! I regret that I cannot make it to your party. The debut of _Puni_ of the Opera__ is today. I have the lead role! I am dearly sorry. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Madame Flurrie. _

Vivian sighed once again. Another friend was not able to make it to her party. This would not be a very large party. She proceeded to open the next letter.

_Vivian,_

_ Yo! Happy birthday! I wish I could make it to your party, but the championship match against Rawk Hawk is today! I __have__ to be there. I must claim the title. I'm really sorry I can't make it. Wish me luck!_

_ From,_

_ Creampuff_

Vivian was very sad. Not even her Yoshi friend could come to her party. She hoped that _someone_ could come. She opened the next letter, which was from Bobbery.

_Dear Vivian,_

_ Happy birthday! I really wish I could come to your party. Unfortunately, I'm out trying to discover a new archipelago. I just have a feeling that there is one nearby! The weather and wildlife indicate it. Have a happy birthday!_

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Admiral Bobbery _

Vivian became very upset. Bobbery was always sailing. Surely he could miss one trip to come to her party. She then felt guilt for these thoughts. He has every right to do whatever he wants. She opened the letter from Ms. Mowz.

_Vivian,_

_ Happy birthday, girl! I truly wish that I could make it to your party. I'm going on a badge hunt at Hooktail Castle with some friends. I hope you have a nice party!_

_ Your Friend,_

_ Ms. Mowz_

Vivian sighed. She was _not_ going to have a nice party. Only her sisters would be there. She then opened the next letter from Beldam.

_Dear Vivian,_

_ Happy birthday! I'd kind of like to come to you're party, but there's a meeting that I'd rather go to. No offense, of course. Maybe I'll come to your next birthday party. Probably not, though. Also, Marilyn said that she wouldn't be able to make it.  
From,_

_ Beldam_

A river of tears ran down Vivian's face. Not a single soul would come to her birthday party. Of course, why should they? She looked around. There were a few tables put together. There was a dinky little party hat at each placemat. There were a few balloons around the house. Other than that, it looked normal. She didn't even have any refreshments. What was she thinking? She then opened the last letter, which was from Professor Frankly.

_Dear Vivian, _

_ How are you doing? I am writing because I need your help with something. Goombella said she was busy, and you're the only other person I can think of. Would you mind coming over to my house?_

_ Thanks,_

_ Professor Frankly_

Vivian sighed. She decided to go over to Rogueport. After all, she didn't have anything else to do. She disappeared into the shadows, not wanting to be seen by anyone. She shortly arrived in Rogueport. She walked up to Professor Frankly's house. There was a note on the door.

_Vivian,_

_ I'm in the back. Come on inside._

Vivian opened the door. To her surprise, the entire house was pitch-black. Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" shouted everyone. Vivian gasped in shock. Standing there was Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Creampuff, Bobbery, Ms. Mowz, Marilyn, and Beldam!

"Happy birthday, Vivian!" they all shouted.

"Oh my goodness!" Vivian remarked. "You did all this for me?"

"Of course!" replied Goombella. "We thought it would be a perfect idea to throw you a surprise party. Sorry for lying in the letters! We hope you didn't spend to much time on your party!"

"Oh, it's fine!" replied Vivian. "Thank you so much!"

It was an amazing party. Goombella had helped with the decorations. She had also made a Shroom Cake. Koops had made a giant pot of Koopa Tea. Flurrie had made Fruit Parfaits. Creampuff had brought Hot Dogs from Glitzville. Bobbery had brought Chuckola Colas. Ms. Mowz had made Kooky Cookies. Marilyn had made Zess Frappes, while Beldam had made Jelly Ultras.

It truly was beautiful.

"Okay, everyone!" Goombella shouted. "Present time!"

Vivian gasped. They had gotten presents for her? Goombella placed the first one in front of her. It was from Goombella. Vivian went to open it. It was a Gold Bar!

"It's beautiful!" gasped Vivian.

Koops brought her the next present, which was from him. It was a Mega Rush P.

"Oh! Thank you!" thanked Vivian.

Flurrie winked at her as she gave her the present from her. It turned out to be a necklace identical to Flurrie's.

"I love it!" said Vivian.

"I knew you would!" responded Flurrie.

Creampuff almost tripped as he ran to give Vivian the present from him. Vivian opened it and saw it was a Championship Belt from the Glitz Pit.

"I got it made especially for you!" said Creampuff.

"Thank you so much!" thanked Vivian.

Bobbery brought her the present from himself. Vivian opened it. It was a Skull Gem!

"I discovered it on Keelhaul Key! Turns out Flavio's isn't the only one!"

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Vivian thanked.

Ms. Mowz came up to her and gave her a present. Vivian opened it. It was an L Emblem.

"Thank you very much!" giggled Vivian.

The final present was from Marilyn and Beldam. It was the Cookbook made by the legendary Maitre Delish.

"Aw, thanks!" Vivian said. "You know how much I like to cook!"

Goombella cut the Shroom Cake and served it to everyone, giving Vivian the first and biggest piece. Everyone then began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Vivian! Happy birthday to you! Yay!"

Vivian smiled. This was her favorite birthday of all.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Sorry if anyone was out of character. Just in case it wasn't clear, Creampuff is my name for the Yoshi in PM:TTYD. Please read and review, but no flames!**


End file.
